Midnight Rendevous
by reignofhavok
Summary: On a stormy night, Havok decides to have a bit of fun. Slashy, HavokIcarus.


Notes: This is my favourite absolutely random 'ship. I just love them to death. Vaguely smutty of a slashy nature. Enjoy.

Disclaimers: Don't own em. Would do naughty things with them if I did.

------------------

Lightning flashed through the window to Alex Summer's room for the umpteenth time that night, casting shadows of the outside trees on the wall behind him. The room was silent except for the sound of the rain and wind outside, and the light scratching of branches against the window pane. Silence. Sweet silence. Just how Alex liked it.

The storm had been raging on for the better part of the night, giving Alex some much needed thinking time. He sat in his favourite chair in the corner of the room simply staring out at nature's fury. It reminded him of his own inner turmoils, the volatile nature of his own personality. That cold, dark rage, split only occasionally by bright bursts of light.

Seeing such force coming from nature was somehow comforting to him. Relaxing. He wasn't the only one in the universe who felt uncontrollable power surging just beneath the surface, begging to be released upon the world in a terrible, terrible rage.

It was a strangely compelling thought.

A loud scream outside his door drew Alex from his musings. Frowning, he slowly stood up and walked over, glaring out into the now darkened hallway. Why did people always have to piss him off? Especially during those rare quiet moments that he actually got to himself.

Confused bodies stood about talking in hushed voices, while other doors also opened to see what the fuss was all about.

"Jesus, it's just a blackout," Alex muttered, shaking his head. More bodies bumped past him in the darkness, muttering half-hearted apologies. As tempting as it was to grab them and force them to say it again and mean it, Alex noticed something even more enticing moving through the mass of bodies. Something that could top the day off nicely and while away the rest of this stormy-filled night. He smiled and closed his door quietly behind him.

Pushing through the masses, Alex stood up on his toes to keep sight of his prey. Not that it was hard; he was pretty unmissable. But he was working his way through the darkness a lot quicker than Alex was, and with all these damn halls and doorways it would be easy enough to lose him. Now that he had his sights set and ideas had begun to form he had no intention of letting such a thing happen.

"Hey Alex, about that training session today..."

Alex rolled his eyes. Bobby Drake. Oh he picked the most perfect times to be an utter pest.

"Later Bobby, I'm busy."

Alex pushed past, not even stopping to look at him. He was sure Bobby was frowning, perhaps even thinking of some lame insult to somehow express his anger, but it was meaningless. There were bigger, much better things at hand.

Spotting his prey round the corner, Alex quickly followed. Here the bodies were thinning out, most people finally realising it was just a blackout and not an attack by yet another supervillain. Some almost seemed surprised at that fact.

Hurriedly rounding the next corner, Alex suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. The hall was empty. He turned and looked both ways, but it just confirmed that he was the only person there.

What the fuck?

Alex scratched his head and frowned. His hands began to burn with that familiar itching sensation he felt whenever he was confused or angry. Which was most of the time. How in the...

"Can I help you?"

Alex turned around, startled. He was still frowning, which was apparently a very amusing sight to the young man standing in front of him.

One Jay Guthrie. Mutant and rock star extraordinaire.

"How the fuck did you do that?"

Jay shrugged. "We all have our little secrets." He smiled a knowing smile, scratching absent mindedly at his bare chest as he did so.

It was the one thing Alex loved about nighttime at the Xavier Institute. 100s upon 100s of incredibly good looking people usually wearing very little. Hell, even less than they usually wore, which wasn't very much to begin with. Much like the fine specimen standing in front of him.

Tall. Young. Muscular. Well toned. Gorgeous. Not to mention the wings. Yes, they didn't get much finer than Jay Guthrie, and although Alex suspected he knew as much, he thankfully never acted like it.

"You're a little overdressed tonight aren't you?" Jay looked him up and down, seemingly reading his thoughts. Alex looked down self consciously, frowning yet again. Boxer shorts and a singlet, what was wrong with that?

"Care to help me with that problem then?"

Jay smiled, closing the distance between them and grabbing the bottom of Alex's shirt, swiftly pulling it up over his head and leaning in to capture his lips as he did so. Alex savoured the feeling, his hands quickly finding his way to the young man's broad shoulders and back.

Alex felt himself pushed back roughly into the wall and smiled. Just how he liked it. Warm lips began to move down his jawline and neck while hands worked at the hem of his boxer shorts. He closed his eyes and marveled at the sensations coursing throughout his body. Their shadows danced together on the wall nearby as more lightning filled the empty hall.

And then he suddenly felt very cold and alone. Opening his eyes, Alex cursed again as he noticed he was the only one standing in the hall.

"Oh what the fuck?"

"This way genius."

Alex turned towards the sound. Jay was standing in a nearby room, another amused smile on his handsome face. He nodded his head towards the room behind him and Alex finally realised where they were. Right outside his bedroom.

He smiled.

"Care to come in?"

Alex walked over and closed the door quietly behind him, a mischievous grin brightening his face. Much fun lay ahead of him for the night, oh yes. Much fun indeed. 


End file.
